


It Takes Someone To Come Around (To Show You How)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [26]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Non-Sexual Ageplay, little!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's not quite right with Josh, Tyler and Jenna seek answers to what could be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Someone To Come Around (To Show You How)

**Author's Note:**

> *appears out of english project hell to bring you guys a 1.2k fic!~*
> 
> so, this is a t.o.p. non-sexual ageplay fic, ten days in writing, heavily discussed with Anna (allhailmikeybae on tumblr), and actually finished. It’s full of confusion on everyone’s part (esp. little!Josh), fluff, and what I generally write. I will definitely be writing more t.o.p. in the future. 
> 
> Title taken from ‘Tear In My Heart’ and happens in the blurryface era, obvi. Enjoy!!!

It’s like Tyler and Jenna know when Josh needs to age down, needs to let his responsibilities go to someone else and be cared for. They see it in his body language, the way he slumps around even at his kit and doesn’t speak much even when it’s really needed. They know by the time that either one of them finds him curled up in his bunk, succumbing to the stress, that they need to intervene.

Most times this flows nearly like clockwork, both Tyler and Jenna taking care of him, enduring anything from nightmare tears to getting their faces kissed by Josh’s stuffed cat, Socks. Josh didn’t stay aged down longer than a week at most, which was fine with all involved. It was a generally calming time once problems were solved.

This time however, Josh seemed tense even as he aged down, and he acted distant from Jenna especially. After a day of Josh only wanting to be with Tyler, the married couple was worried for their little boy.

-  
“Night-night, Papa.” Josh yawns as Tyler tucks him under the guest bedroom covers with Socks and his other stuffed animal, another cat named Periwinkle.

“Goodnight, buddy. JJ and I’ll be down in the den if you need us, alright?” Tyler murmurs in response, pressing a small kiss to Josh’s temple, barely noting how he’d frozen up at the mention of Jenna’s name, but he saw the shaky nod that followed.

He ruffles Josh’s bright red hair one last time before leaving the room and making his way downstairs to the den, where Jenna was casually watching an old black and white movie.

“Ty, I’m worried about Josh. Like, really worried.” Jenna speaks up the moment Tyler sits on the sofa.

“I know. I wanted to talk to him but he seemed really out of it just now. I think we should call Pete, he might know what’s up.

When they call Pete, they can tell right away that he’s with Patrick and that Patrick’s in his headspace, if the sounds of ‘Tangled’ didn’t tell different.

“Hey, Tyler, what’s up?” Pete greets, and he doesn’t have time to say another word before the couple starts to talk.

They explain about how Josh is acting, how he’s avoiding Jenna, the whole thing, and it takes Pete a moment before it all sinks in.

“Have you guys discussed your roles with Josh since you got married?”

“Why?” Jenna seems confused, she had thought they were okay in the roles they had.

“Josh might be freaking out over that; Patrick did while Meagan was pregnant with Saint. He didn’t know where our dynamic was because I was gonna have another kid to take care of along with Bronx, and he more or less thought I wasn’t going to be his Daddy anymore.” There was a pause as Pete sighed softly. “I think you need to tell Josh that just because you’re married now, that nothing has to change unless you guys want it to.”

-  
Tyler and Jenna stew over Pete’s words all night, and they eventually decide that they’ll discuss it with Josh after breakfast the next morning.

-  
Breakfast the next morning is Josh’s favorite, pancakes with blueberry syrup and even more blueberries to it, with a crazy straw cup of orange juice to go with it all.

Josh comes down with Tyler, sleepily clinging onto the younger’s hand as they enter the kitchen. Tyler seems nervous, his free hand shaking just enough for Jenna (who’s setting the table) to notice.

“Morning, Josh. Ty and I made your favorite.” Jenna greets kindly, watching as Josh’s eyes widen and his face lights up at the sight of the syrup drowned pancakes.

“Wow! Thank you!” Josh enthusiastically says as he lets go of Tyler’s hand and scampers to the table, quickly sliding into his seat.

Tyler cuts up Josh’s pancake into bite size pieces, careful to avoid knocking into Socks and Periwinkle, who’re both carefully placed on the table next to the plate.

As Josh eats, he talks animatedly (with his mouth full at points) about the dreams he’d had the night before, Tyler and Jenna listening intently as always and helping him pronounce the words he missed.

“Hey Josh, look up a minute.” Tyler hums, lightly putting a hand on Josh’s shoulder.

Josh perks up, mid gulp on his orange juice, looking at Tyler expectantly.

“Jenna and I wanna talk to you once you’re done. Do you think you could be big, just for a bit?” Tyler completely expects the look of fear that comes with Josh’s nod, and added “I promise you’re not in any trouble at all, kiddo.”

-  
The three of them are sitting in the living room, and one could tell that Josh wasn’t in his headspace anymore, but a little uncomfortably so. Tyler decided to not make this long at all.

“What did I do wrong?” Josh questions, voice barely at a whisper as he glances back and forth from Tyler to Jenna, as if trying to gauge the problem by their facial expressions.

“Nothing at all, Josh. We just need to talk, you don’t need to be so worried.”

“And yet, I’m still worried anyways. Just tell me what’s up.”

It’s a moment before Tyler speaks up from beside Josh. “You know nothing’s changed, right? Now that Jenna and I are married? Like, we can still be the same, even now, unless you don’t want to.”

Josh clams up, deep enough in thought as he leans into the sofa and nibbling on his lip nervously. Jenna and Tyler are almost worried they’ve done something wrong before he lifts his head up to look at them both.

“So…you’re okay with still being…JJ? You don’t want to be called Momma or anything?” Josh breaks his silence, moving his gaze quickly to his lap once he’s asked his question.

Jenna has to contain her relieved laughter as she leans over to hug Josh. “I don’t mind whatever you call me, I still love you no matter what, that’s never changed, Josh.” She kisses his temple, not missing the small smile on his face, nor Tyler’s which is just as wide.

-  
Josh has aged back down again by that evening, and he’s waiting in Jenna and Tyler’s shared bedroom with Jenna while Tyler showers in the connecting bathroom. He leans into Jenna’s side as he watches the kids show playing on the tablet, getting tugging on Socks’ ear with his lips.

“JJ? Can I tell you somethin’?” Josh asks, voice muffled by the stuffies’ ear as he looks up at Jenna.

“What’s up, baby?” Jenna replies, raising an eyebrow in curiosity at him.

“I just…wanted to say that you’re great, and ‘m glad you’re takin’ care of me.”

Jenna grins wide, and snuggled Josh closer to her side. “Of course, sweetheart. I love you so much, I know Tyler does too. We wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

That was all Josh needed to hear to know he was loved, and that he wouldn’t be alone, ever.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking any requests at the moment, I'm super bogged down with work and stress, it's not fun.


End file.
